Harry Potter and the Diamond of Isis
by Misty Sapphire
Summary: An ancient stone of unlimited power, lost for centuries, becoming nothing more than a myth.  But it’s a myth, some are willing to die for.  To kill for.  As a new year starts, new faces appear, as well as new mysteries.......
1. Visons of the past

_**READ FIRST**_

_An ancient stone of unlimited power, lost for centuries, becoming nothing more than a myth. But it's a myth, some are willing to die for. To kill for. As a new year starts, new faces appear, as well as new mysteries. The group soon discovers that things aren't as they appear, and surprises lay everywhere. Can they discover the mystery of the Diamond of Isis, or will it fall into the wrong hands._

First chapter is more of a prologue, setting is in ancient Egypt. You'll get to see Harry and them in the next chapter.

All original characters © their respectful owners. (I'll name them off as they appear)

Harry Potter, and all Harry Potter characters © J. K. Rowling

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Harry Potter and the Diamond of Isis.**_

_Chapter 1. Visions of the Past._

The sun sat high in the afternoon sky as the harsh rays beat down on the burning sands of Egypt. The air was heavy and dry. No breeze, no wind, no relief from the heat. The day seemed much harsher than normal. A bad omen . . . a bad omen indeed. It was written on the sand and in the air. Something had definitely happened.

The priestess sighed heavily as she gripped the neckline of her pearl robe. Her dark brown eyes scanned the horizon, hoping for a sign of some sort. She found nothing. Grimly she turned and began to walk into the temple. Into the merciful shade. All she could do now is wait. Pray for some good news.

The clacking of her sandals hitting the smooth stone floor echoed throughout the great hall of the temple. Vases and statues lined the painted walls until they reached the arch to the main room. Omorose glanced at the walls as she went past, walls that told a story of long ago. Of the great goddess with the throne on her head. The great goddess Isis. With another sigh, she turned from the walls and began to stare at the arch. The closer she came to the room, the stronger the sweet incenses became that were floating from inside.

Once she passed under the golden arch, she found herself in a large room where a large statue of the Goddess sat perfectly centered. A small alter sat in front of her, on which, a strangely colored clear diamond rested. Near the alter stood a group of people all huddled together and murmuring to one another.

On of the other women turned towards Omorose as she approached them. "Any news, Omorose?" she asked in her native tounge.

Omorose looked at her warily and shook her head. "Nothing good yet, I'm afraid." she answered. "I have a very bad feeling, Talibah."

Another woman then turned to her. "Let us then hope that Habibah and Bahiti make a safe trip back."

"And with the needed samples." one of the men replied, still staring at the diamond.

Omorose slowly turned her head away and glanced at the floor, beginning to fidget with a ring on her finger. "Has Asenath come back yet?" she asked quietly.

"No." Talibah said with a slight sigh. "She is still in her room by herself."

"Hmm. She has been doing that much lately. Perhaps something is troubling our seer." the man again replied.

"Please don't say that, Jumoke!" Talibah suddenly gasped. "I am worried enough as it is!"

Jumoke finally turned his gaze away from the diamond and let it rest on Talibah. Her dark green eyes were mixed with fear and anger.

Just then another man and woman walked into the room. Unlike the group, their robes were a little richer and more distinct. They were the two heads of the temple. The High Priest Ini-herit, and High Priestess Quibilah. The group turned their attention to the newcomers as they approached them. One of the maids watched as they all huddled around the diamond to talk. She brushed a strand of brown hair from her face as she stared at them.

"You know they'll be coming here next, Panya." another maid said in a soft whisper.

Panya turned and gave an odd look to her friend.

"Someone at the Palace will eventually tell. Of our spell-casters, rich offerings, not to mention the offerings Cleopatra gives us. Oh, and the diamond, of course. You know the Romans will be wanting that." she said as she paused to glance at the diamond through the crowd. "Oh, yes. They will definitely be wanting that once they hear about it. And if they don't someone else will. Better be making plans to leave here Panya. I am."

Panya's odd expression quickly turned to worry. Her dark blue eyes shot back towards the diamond. Suddenly the sound of horses echoed throughout the hall. Someone was outside the temple.

One of the women started to run towards the entrance, but a man caught her by the arm and stopped her. "Don't be hasty, Umayma! What if it's a Roman soldier? What excuse would you have for running out of the temple like that?"

Umayma shot him a look, but knew he was right. She turned her head back towards the arch. "What if it's Habiba and Bahiti? I have to see, Edlfu."

"Lateef and Ottah are guarding the door." he replied. "They know to let them in. Let the guards do their jobs."

Everyone stood still for a moment and held their breath. Trying to hear the slightest sound. Hoping to hear voices they recognized. Just then the clatter of footsteps running down the hall rang out. Two women finally emerged through the arch wearing hooded cloaks. Partially gasping for breath, they removed their cloaks and let the heavy material fall to the floor around their feet. Their heads hung towards the ground as they dusted their palace gowns.

Umauma didn't need to see their faces to know who they were. Instantly she sprung towards them and thru her arms around her sister. "Habiba! You're alright! I was so worried! I . . ." her words were cut short once she pulled away and seen her sister's face. Her smile suddenly faded.

Habiba's eyes were red, and her makeup ran down her tear stained face.

"Habiba . . .?" Umayma quietly uttered.

Bahiti walked past them and headed towards the others. Her face was the same as Habiba's. Jumoke stared grimly at her as she approached them with a small golden box. Edulfu stepped aside as she approached Quibilah.

Omorose's eyes began to well with tears. "I knew . . ." she whispered sorrowfully. "I knew something terrible had happened. The Queen . . . is she . . ."

"Queen Cleopatra . . . is gone." Asenath said as she entered the room. Her long white gown flailed behind her as she approached them. "The last Queen Egypt will ever see."

Talibah turned and stared at her in shock. "What?! What are you saying? Haven't you seen anything else? What about the princes? The princess? They are the rightful . . ."

"The time of Pharos has ended." Asenath replied grimly.

"What will become of Egypt?" Edulfu asked quietly.

Asenath said nothing. Instead she turned her eyes away from their questioning gazes.

Jumoke whirled towards another archway and pointed towards it. "Then call Mukantagara and Wamukota here!" he said angrily. "Finish the diamond! I will not let this be the end of Egypt!"

Asenath turned her head away and grimaced.

Quibilah looked down at the box in her hands. Then she looked up and ushered Ini-herit to follow her. As they walked to another door, Panya quietly crept past the others and followed them.

"What is bothering you?" Ini-herit murmured.

"We are about to create the most powerful magic on Earth . . ." Quibilah whispered with worry in her voice.

Ini-herit turned his head towards Quibilah. "Are you having second thoughts?"

Quibilah was quiet for a moment. The sound of their sandals bounced off the stone walls around them. Finally she looked up at him. "I wanted to create this for the cause of good. To help others. But these are very troubled times now. Rome will want the diamond . . . everyone will want it. Jumoke wants to use it for Egypt, but I fear his intentions may grow to more. Asenath . . . I feel there's something she's not telling us."

Panya followed them to the large doors of the two spell-casters of the temple. She hid behind a large vase until they entered the room. Quietly, she crept up to the door and peered inside.

Mukantagara brushed back a long strand of pure black hair from her sun kissed face. She then took the small box from Quibilah, and frowned. She exchanged a glance with Raziya, a young woman who frequently tagged along with the four in the room. They all began to talk as quiet as could be. So much so, that Panya couldn't make out what they were saying. Wamukota looked at Mutantagara and scratched his scruffy chin.

"I shall talk with Asenath." he said out loud. "Continue with the preparations. Either way, we must hide the diamond." He then suddenly turned and headed for the door.

Panya gasped under her breath and ran towards a statue to hid behind. She didn't wear sandals, so she did not have to worry about anyone hearing her run. Wamukota exited the room and headed down the hall towards the alter.

Raziya looked up at Mukantagara with an obvious frown. With a sigh, she stared at the small box that held the future. The final ingredient to completing the diamond. They had hoped that they wouldn't have to use it in the end. But things had changed drastically. They had to use it now. They had to protect the diamond. Otherwise . . . it could easily fall into the wrong hands. Only time would tell the outcome of this grim turn of events.


	2. The girl next door

_**READ FIRST**_

Sorry if this chapter is slow, it's more to introduce some of the new characters. You'll hear about the Diamond in the next chapter.

All original characters © their respectful owners. (I'll name them off as they appear)

Kimmi Ripley © Molly Mouse

Harry Potter, and all Harry Potter characters © J. K. Rowling

----------------------------------------------------

_**Harry Potter and the Diamond of Isis.**_

_Chapter 2. The Girl Next Door._

Harry Potter awoke to the sound of drawers slamming and footsteps running about the halls. He groaned and turned onto his side, reaching for his glasses. _'Now what . . .?'_

He sat up and turned to look at his clock. _9:15 a.m._ With a bit of a grunt, he rolled himself out of bed and stretched. What could they possibly be doing, running around like _this _so early? He looked around his room and sighed again. His eyes were soon fixed upon a small pyramid shaped object sitting on one of his stands. His mind went back to his dream. That made the fifth night in a row that he had a dream about the temple. The last four were only bits and pieces of the one he just had though.

Just then Dudley's voice boomed from outside his room. He was shouting something to Aunt Petunia, who answered him with the same booming voice. Something or rather about the location of his good shirt. Harry grimaced a bit and sauntered to his door. He opened it to find Dudley hurrying back down the stairs with his good red shirt.

"Hurry up darling, the Callingwoods are already over there. We want to make a good impression on our new neighbors." Aunt Petunia said as she straightened her hair.

_New neighbors . . . ?_ Harry turned and headed back inside his room. He peeked outside his window and found a moving van sitting in front of the house across from them. Some of the furniture was being carried in, and some was sitting outside on the lawn. Everything looked rather expensive. _So that's it. They're going to go over and try to be friends with the new rich neighbors._ Harry thought. _And they'll have me stay in my . . ._

Suddenly Harry's bedroom door slammed shut and the lock clicked. "Mum says to stay inside your room until we come back. We don't want any funny business." Dudley's muffled voice called from behind his door. There was a clatter of footsteps, and finally the downstairs door slamming shut. Harry sighed and plopped back down on his bed. Oh, he couldn't wait to go back to Hoggwarts. He was so tired of this place.

Faint chattering soon echoed outside his window, and he slowly peeked out. The Collingwoods, a genuinely friendly family that lived a few houses away from the Dursleys, came walking out of the new neighbors house. A woman and girl came walking out behind them, still talking with them. They waved as the Collingwoods left, and as the Dursleys came strutting up the walk. As they began to talk, carry took a closer look at the new neighbors.

The woman had dark red hair that was pulled into a large bun at the base of her neck. Her bangs were small red strands that were crinkled and wild looking. Her chocolate brown eyes darted all around, catching anything that moved. Her hands were also very active as she talked. Nervous habit probably. Her dark purple dress draped stiffly around her slender figure, then flared out around her ankles and wrists.

The girl with her appeared to be about Harry's age. She had long blonde hair that flowed out from under a magenta colored cap. She wore a matching jacket with a large flower sewn onto the front of it. Her arms were crossed and her black and white sneakers dug into the ground. She didn't seem to be paying any attention at all to the conversation. Her brown eyes searched the yards and windows of every other house. She occasionally glanced at Dudley, studied him for a moment, then went back on to the houses.

"Oh, but where are our manners? I'm Petunia Dursley . . ." his aunt began. "This is my husband Vernon, and this is our darling son Dudley."

"I'm Hildagard Ripley, and this is my daughter, Kimi." the woman replied with a smile.

Kimi continued to look around. "This . . . is Privet Drive . . . correct." she asked with a bit of a yawn.

"Yes it is." Aunt Petunia replied with a large smile. "One of the best places to live in all of . . ."

"Then, by any chance, is there a young boy here by the name of Harry Potter?" Kimi asked.

The Dursleys large smiles quickly sank into deep frowns. Kimi caught Aunt Petunia quickly glance back at the house. Her bored expression quickly turned into a wild smile. "Does he live with _you_?"

Uncle Vernon began to stutter back a reply when there was a loud crash. Kimi swung around and glared at the movers. "Be careful with those, will you!" she snapped as they picked up the small gold cauldron they had dropped. "Those are expensive." she said in a bit of a calmer voice as she turned back to the Dursleys. "My magic tricks won't be near as effective if my stuff is broken."

The Dursley's expressions grew. "Magic . . .?" one of them whispered.

Kimi's smile grew. "Oh, yes. I absolutely love magic!" She bent down and picked up a long stick. "When I'm older, I'll have the best tricks anyone has ever seen." she said as she began to wave the stick around.

The Dursleys took a step back and stared at the stick. "When you're older?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"I'll be allowed to then." Kimi simply replied. She smirked and quickly twirled. "Abra Kadabra!" she shouted as she jabbed the stick towards the Dursleys.

They jumped back and began to walk back to the house. "Well, it was very nice to meet you. Unfortunately we have to go now. Breakfast is on the oven. Can't let it burn." Aunt Petunia called back to them.

Kimi closed her eyes, grinned, and placed her hands behind her back. "It's been a pleasure meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Durpless!" she called back.

Harry watched his aunt and uncle disappear into their house, then glanced back at the Ripleys. Kimi was starring straight at Harry, a strange smirk was pasted on her face. Her mother shook her head and motioned her back into the house. Kimi nodded back and tossed the stick away. She glanced back up at Harry and waved before disappearing inside the house.

This . . . was going to be interesting . . .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Dursleys had a rather unfavorable mood the rest of the day. They stayed inside and scowled at Harry and the Ripley's house. They complained, ranted, and raved about Kimi. They were quite suspicious that she was a witch. To be honest, Harry wasn't so sure she wasn't either. Who else would be interested to know where Harry lived, or that he existed for that matter. He sat in bed that night and thought about the new neighbor girl, and how he was going to sneak out to get to Hoggwarts. His aunt and uncle were going to be keeping an extra close watch on him now.

Just then a small squeak rang out from his window. He turned to find a small mouse sitting outside staring in at him. It stared at him for a moment, then began to tap on the window with it's tail. After a moment, the mouse got tired of tapping and took a step back. It then took a deep breath, and began to blow an icy breath that covered the entire bottom half of his window. As quickly as it came, the frost disappeared, leaving icy letters sticking to the window for a brief moment.

"_Let me in Harry Potter . . ."_

Harry didn't know what to make of it and hesitated before standing up. The mouse blinked at him for a moment, then released it's ice breath again.

"_Don't worry . . . I'm Kimi Ripley."_

Harry glanced back at his door, then turned back to his window. Everyone should be in bed by now. He grabbed his, just in case. As he opened the window, the mouse hopped from the window, to the desk, to the bed, and onto the floor. She glanced around the room, and rubbed her paws behind her ears. Within seconds she was standing 5' 4" and adjusting her magenta cap, sliding a few strands of golden hair from her face.

Harry stared at her for a moment. "I thought you couldn't use magic yet."

She smiled as she adjusted the long sleeves of her jacket. "The rules don't apply if you don't get caught." She then began to walk around the room and started to nib a bit.

"So, what do you want?" Harry asked.

"To meet you." she replied as she picked up one of his books. "I've heard a lot about you, and was rather excited when I found out that I was going to go to school with you. Imagine my surprise when I then found out I was going to be living by you as well." She put the book down and began to pick at other things. "I was hoping to get a chance to talk to you earlier, but your relatives seem to be very . . . shy."

"Afraid." Harry corrected as he sat down on his bed. "They hate magic."

Kimi smiled and picked up a picture. "I got the impression they did." She stared at the picture in her hands for a moment. "Are these your parents?" she asked.

Harry looked at the picture for a moment. "Yeah."

Kimi got very quiet for a moment and continued to stare at the picture. "They look nice." she said quietly. "I never really got to be with my real parents either."

Harry frowned and stared at her for a moment. Suddenly she shook her head and smiled. "I'd better be getting back. It's late, mom will seek the cat after me if she finds me out of bed." she said with a bit of a laugh. She set the picture down and headed for the window. She opened it a crack and suddenly turned back to Harry. "Oh, before I forget . . . take this." she said as she sat a small ring down on his desk. "Get your stuff together, and when your ready to leave tomorrow, just put on the ring. It'll take you straight to Diagon Alley, short of like a Portkey." she said with a smile. "See you on the train tomorrow."

With a wink, she scurried out the window in a small gray blur. Harry closed the window and sat back down on his bed, staring at the ring. This was definitely going to be an interesting year.

-------------------------------------------------------

It may take a while to get the other chapters up, I get pretty busy sometimes. (Oh, and to those who've read my Spidey Daredevil story, sorry bout the wait, ran into a problem, update asap.) Please review, even if you only say 'ok', still something. The more reviews, the more motivated I'll be.


End file.
